<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Girl Yellow by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438101">Little Girl Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gomer Pyle USMC omorashi twists [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gomer Pyle-USMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Omorashi, kid wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Episode 21: Little Girl Blues</p><p>——————————</p><p>Margaret denies her need for the toilet when Gomer asks, but she actually does have to go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gomer Pyle USMC omorashi twists [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Girl Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, yes I know omorashi is a kink, yes I know Margaret is a little girl, but I do not like omorashi in a kink sort of way. I like omorashi because it’s cute and wholesome. It doesn’t turn me on. So don’t assume I’m some creepy person getting turned on by a fan fiction about a little girl wetting herself, because I’m not like that. I like omo because of the fluff and comfort that comes with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gomer held his head down in shame as he took off his white jacket. He hasn’t seen Sergeant Carter this mad at him before, he guessed he deserved it. After getting Colonel Matthew’s hand covered with avocado dip and breaking a bunch of dishes, he deserved to get yelled at like he did. He also deserved to get kicked out.</p><p>“Gomer. Hey Gomer.” A little voice cried.</p><p>Gomer looked up and saw Margaret sticking her head out the window.</p><p>“Is the dinner party over?”</p><p>“No. It is for me though. I’m going back to the base. See you later.”</p><p>“Gomer, can’t you come up here and say good bye. I’m leaving tomorrow. I going to be in Hawaii for a while.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Please Gomer. Only for a minute.”</p><p>“Well, I guess a minute wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Gomer made sure you be very sneaky when going up to Margaret’s room. He knew he’d get in trouble if he was caught because he was ordered to go back to the base, so he had to be careful. Thankfully, he made it to Margaret’s room before anyone caught him.</p><p>“Hi Gomer.” Margaret greeted as he walked in.</p><p>“Hey there Margaret.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you could come up here. It was getting a bit lonely.”</p><p>“I bet it is.”</p><p>Gomer did notice how Margaret was squirming a lot but he didn’t think anything of it. </p><p>Margaret decided to show Gomer a photo album of her and her parents. Her being a Colonel’s daughter she gets around a lot.</p><p>Margaret was being very squirmy and it caught Gomer’s attention. He wasn’t sure why at first, but he got to thinking and came up with a reason.</p><p>“Hey Margaret?”</p><p>“Hey Gomer?”</p><p>“Um, do you have to go potty. I couldn’t help but notice your squirmy.”</p><p>“Oh, no Gomer. I’m ok.”</p><p>“Alright. If you say so.”</p><p>The truth was, Margaret really did have to go the bathroom, but she didn’t want to. She knew she wasn’t going to see Gomer for long so she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.</p><p>Margaret was hoping that she wasn’t being oblivious she had to go with her squirming. But now she knows that Gomer may be on to her, so she stopped and just made sure her legs were crossed over one another tightly.</p><p>Gomer knee there was something up about Margaret, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He trusted Margaret on telling the truth about her not needing to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Margaret didn’t really notice herself started to get wet. It was when she felt something cold beneath her that she knew she was starting to wet her. She knew that Miss Sims would get very angry at her if she found out Margaret had ruined her dress.</p><p>“Excuse me Gomer. I’m just going to go to the restroom. Be right back.”</p><p>“Alright, take your time.”</p><p>Margaret quickly stood up from the chair she was sitting on and made a mad dash to the bathroom. That’s when Gomer noticed a small little stain on the back of her dress. He looked beside him and saw a tiny puddle on the chair Margaret was sitting on.</p><p>“Hey Margaret, wait a minute!” Gomer cried out.</p><p>When Gomer opened the door of Margaret’s room, he looked down the hall and what he saw was Margaret standing in front of the bathroom door with a puddle forming at her feet. </p><p>“Margaret?” Gomer walked closer to her and kneeled down to her level. “Wha happened.”</p><p>Margaret, who had tears poking in her eyes, said, “I lied Gomer when I said I didn’t have to go to the bathroom. I just didn’t want to leave you Gomer because I knew I wouldn’t be seeing you for very long. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be sorry, it was an accident. But, if you ever have to go potty, don’t wait and go, or else you could have any other accident.”</p><p>“B-But, Miss Sims will find out and she’ll be very angry at me for ruining my dress.”</p><p>“Well, she does have to find out. We’ll clean this up in no time. But first, go and put on another dress and another pair of underwear and I’ll clean up the floor.”</p><p>“But Gomer, someone will find my wet dress and underwear in my bag and they’ll just know I wet myself.”</p><p>“I know just the thing for cleaning up clothes. Now go ahead and get changed.” </p><p>Margaret scurried off to her room and fetched a new, clean dress and a fresh pair of underwear. She brought them back to the bathroom and began to get changed.</p><p>When Margaret was finished, she opened the door to the bathroom with her wet clothes still in her hands and saw that Gomer had just finished cleaning her mess. “Thanks a lot Gomer for everything you’re doing for me.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem Margaret. Accidents happen, and they can happen to anyone. Heck, even adults have accidents sometimes.”</p><p>“Really? I thought that adults were really good about going to the potty.”</p><p>“We are most of the time. But sometimes we just don’t quite make it.”</p><p>“Oh. But, what about my dress Gomer?”</p><p>“Oh, I know just the thing Margaret.”</p><p>Gomer lead Margaret into the and turned on the sink water to warm. Margaret handed him her clothes and he started to soak them in the water, along with a lot of hand soap.</p><p>“You see, the hand soap gets rid of that yucky pee smell and the warm water really helps to clean it up. If you set it out to dry over night it will be good as new in the morning and no one will even suspect you had an accident.”</p><p>“Thanks a bunch Gomer.”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s no problem at all. I don’t mind helping you out.”</p><p>Gomer finished cleaning he left clothes, rung then out, then handed them back to Margaret. “Now, just put them under your bed and put them back in your bag in the morning. They should be dry by then.”</p><p>Margaret and Gomer went back to her room and she put her dress and underwear under her bed like Gomer had told her to.</p><p>“Look at all them records. Are those yours?” Gomer asked.</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“How about I play one. We both could use a little cheering up music right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a request if you would like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>